Captured Hearts
by Mykal Alyssa
Summary: when Max and the flock go to japan to learn about culture; they get attack and captured by the Fuukitai and persona. now they have to infiltrate Gakuan Alice and find out why the ESP wanted them. FangXMax and NatsumeXMikan
1. Chapter 1

**Me: yo! ^-^ another cross over! Yay! this time with Maximum ride and Gakuan Alice! You'know? i never thought about how good these two would be together until i read the other story's for this category. Now i absolutely LOVE the idea!**

**Iggy: So, he's the new guy? *points at Natsume **

**Natsume: ...**

**Me: Haha! Yeah. Well he's one of my favorite characters so i just HAD to have him here!**

**Senna: Why?**

**Me: Because i invite all my favorite characters to be on this author section only.^-^**

**Iggy: So... why am I here...?**

**Me: well for one; your a character that i really like and two; i like to have you on here 'cause your funny!**

**Natsume: how is he funny...? **

**Me: Well Iggy likes to blow things up with bombs, he can make smart aleck jokes that can give me an excuse to hit him, and he's just plain funny!**

**Natsume: *to Iggy* Are you an idiot?**

**Iggy: No!**

**Senna: guys, don't fight. Mykal, how about we get on with the story?**

**Me: Oh! right! anyway, Mikan disclamer please!**

**Mikan: Mykal doesn't own Maximum Ride or Gakuan Alice, if she did, she would make it so that the elementry school principal didn't have to be such a jerk.**

**Me: don't you just want to hit him? Grr! he makes me soooooo mad! **

**

* * *

**

Max's Pov:

"So tell me, Max. WHY the heck are we here in Japan?" Iggy asked for the fourth time this day. I rolled my eyes, woops almost forgot that he was blind.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy. And to answer your question, were here 'cause my mom wants us to check out different countries and learn… stuff."

"Oh." He went back to eating something that the Japanese call _Takoyaki*_. He and Gazzy learned that they had octopus in then, so them being boys wanted to try them out; grossing out Nudge and Angel in the proses. Angel looked at me in question. "What 'stuff' Max?"

I shrugged. "I don't know; culture and what-not, I guess…"

Fang smirked. "So we came here to learn about Geisha's, manga, anime, and video games?"

The word 'video games' lit Gazzy's face up like a flashlight. "Really? That's so cool!"

I shook my head. "No… I think she said something about… mannerism… food… clothing-…"

The word 'clothing' then lit NUDGE'S face up. "We're gonna learn about FASHON? OMG! This is, like, the best trip EVER! I have soooooo many questions about that topic! Like, those robe-like things that older woman are wearing are called 'kimonos', right? If they are, then what are 'yukatas'? And why do middle school and high school kids have to were those sailor-like uniforms when elementary school kids wear regular cloths? And-"

"NUDGE! JUST SHUT UP!" we all yelled, making people give us creeped out looks. I smiled and waved to them, hey, when people look at you it's best to smile and be friendly, right? I looked back to my flock. Now that I think about it, a lot of people have been looking at us strangely ever since we got here. Well, I guess I can't blame them, we DID look kinda out of place. Iggy, with his light strawberry-brown hair, light sight-less blue eyes, and light features; Gazzy and Angel with their, well, angelic looks; Nudge, mocha skin, black and messy hair, and mocha eyes; Fang, black hair, black eyes, yet with olive skin; and me, with my blond-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and non-Hispanic features like my mom has. Fang was the only one closest to fitting in, in Japan.

I sighed, we were getting nowhere here. Heck, we can't even speak their darned language. We started to walk again, when suddenly, we were surrounded by men with masks and caps on.

"_Fuukitai, capture them_!" a man wearing nothing but black with a white masked barked an order, that was in Japanese by the way. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I didn't like it. The masked men started to grab our arms, binding us with ropes and what-not. We couldn't even move for some reason.

"Guys! U and A! now!" I started to order, but I was knocked unconscious. How the heck could they capture us without us fighting back? My question was never answered, for my world started to go black.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. Bed? Why am I in a bed? I must be back at Mom's. Oh no! Did I accidently take Ella's bed? I need to say sorry to her. Then I remembered, the last time I had seen mom and Ella was in the airport, before I got on that cursed plain with my flock. I suddenly smelled chemicals and medicine. I opened my eyes quickly, and literally flew out of the bed. I was in a hospital of some sort, and there was people in my room; but those people weren't my flock.

"Who are you!" I glared at them. "Where am I! and where are the kids that I was with!"

I felt like I wanted to tackle them to the ground; kick the answers out of them. But they didn't seem fazed about the threat in my voice. One actually smile at me.

"Hello." He said in English. "there's no need to worry, you and your friends are safe here."

"Oh?" I didn't buy his 'you can trust me' nature. "And where IS here?"

"Why, you're in a place called Gakuan Alice, or should I say Alice Academy in English. This is a place where kids with unusual powers –that we call Alices – Learn how to control their powers in a learning environment.

I didn't know if I should believe this information or not. "So, is that why you guys captured us? Because we have these things called 'Alices'?"

He looked taken aback. "Why, we didn't capture you. I found you and your friends in front of the academy gates."

I laughed in disbelief and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Then who were those guys with the masks and barrettes, and their leader with the white mask that knocked me flat, huh?"

His face paled. "Did he say anything."

I went through my memories of the event and nodded. "It was all Japanese gibberish though."

"Did he say something like _Fuukitai_?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He looked down and muttered. "Persona…"

I looked at him in confusion. "Per-who-a?"

He looked back up at me. "Persona, he's a teacher for a class that has dangerous Alices. I don't know why he wanted you, but it doesn't mean that it's for something good."

"So, what, can I leave with my friends now?" He shook his head. "For all I know, you and your friends are already in the academy files. You cannot leave until you graduate when your 20."

My eyes widened. "WHAT! 20? No! No way! I am NOT letting my flock go through something like that! I'm getting them and going, right now!"

I started to leave the room. "That's impossible." I stopped and glared at one of the other men that was in the room. "Why…?" I growled. He looked at me strait in the eye, wow, no one's ever that brave to do that. "Because this entire area is surrounded by a force field, if anyone try's to penetrate it by trying to sneak in or escape they'll get electrocuted before they even cross the wall."

I looked at him, how did he know that we would try to FLY our way out? Then I noticed that my wings weren't hidden. Darn! Guess they know by now that everyone else had wings too.

Silence filled the room, for only a minute anyway. Because to door suddenly burst open with a loud BANG, and fell to the floor.

"Max!" Fang and the other rushed in. He smiled when we saw me, but it faded when he saw who else was in the room. He glared at them and put a protective arm in front of me. What the heck is that gonna do?

"Max, are you ok!" Iggy whispered to me, feeling how tense Fang was and got the description from Gazzy. "Yeah." I whispered back. Angel, who was hugging me, and Nudge sighed in relief. Even Fang turned to give me a small smile, before glaring back at the people in front of us. There were a total of 4 people; three men and a woman. The currly blond one that told me about this 'Alice Academy' gave us a reassuring smile and held his hands up. "You don't have to worry, we aren't going to harm you. Just… trust us on this, ok? We want to help." He told the rest of the flock about where we were.

"So, we're in, like, a school for 'gifted' kids?" Nudge asked. The grown up nodded.

"Wow, X-men much?" Iggy commented. Gazzy chuckled but stopped when I gave him a half-glare.

"And there's no way out of here?" Fang narrowed his eyes at them. They also nodded at that.

"We'll try to help you though. But to do that you'll have to trust us." The woman stated. I gave the flock a questioning look. They knew the answer, even though they didn't like it. I sighed. "Ok, so what's the plan." I moved the flock over to the bed and we all sat on it.

The blondie sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you understand now. I DO have a plan by the way."

"So… what is it?" I wasn't getting any younger here. He lowered his voice. "You infiltrate the academy as students and look for clues as to why you were brought here. We have our suspicions on someone but we can't just accuse him out of nowhere, he's too powerful."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "who is he?"

They looked at each other. "The elementary school principal."

* * *

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" I asked glaring at my skirt. Yes, I Maximum Ride was once again wearing a skirt. The blond, who said his name was Narumi, gave me a cheerful smile. "Sorry, but all student have to wear a uniform. It's part of the procedure."

"Then why is Nudg's, Angel's, and mine red when Max's, Iggy's, and Fang's blue?" Gazzy asked. He was wearing a black shirt with a white collar and red string (but he refused to wear it.), Red platted shorts, and black boots; Nudge and Angel were wearing a black sailor looking shirts with a red string, red platted skirt, and black shoes; I had to wear a white blouse with a black jacket and a blue ribbon (but I'm refusing to wear it.), a blue platted skirt, and black boots; and then Iggy and Fang get to wear a white shirt with a black jacket like me and a smaller blue ribbon (that they won't also won't wear.), blue platted pants, and black shoes.

"Well Gazzy-kun, since you Nudge-chan, and Angel-chan will be in the elementary division; you will have to wear red, and since Max-chan, Fang-kun, and Iggy-kun will be in the middle school division; they will have to wear blue. Then the high schoolers have to wear yellow!" Narumi explained with a happy-go smile. "Now, If you three will follow me…" he pointed to the three youngest of the flock. "I take you to your class rooms!"

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel looked at me. I gave them a 'go-ahead-but-be-careful-and-don't-let-your-guard-down' look. They nodded and followed Narumi.

"And if you will follow me…" a guy with glasses who had a frog on his shoulder walked up to us. "I'll take you to YOUR class rooms." He walked off, I took Iggy's hand, gave fang a look, and we followed. I had a bad feeling welling up in my gut.

_Don't worry max. You'll be fine._

Uh oh. The voice was back. _What the heck do YOU want voice._

_All I'm here to do is tell you that you'll be alright. And that this is another test._

_A TEST! Are you freakin KIDDING me? _

_No I'm not Max. _

_Well, then what's the basics for this one?_

_I can't tell you that. I don't even know how long this test will be. It's all up to you, Max. It's all up to you…_

_

* * *

_**Me: like it? like it?**

**Senna: I wonder what Mikan and the other will think of the flock?**

**Iggy: I just hope no one will get on to my case about being blind.**

**Natsume: Don't count on it...**

**Iggy: WHYYOU...!**

**Me: Well anyway! ;=^) please review if you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Class

**Me: Hey guys! Chapter two finally out! Sorry that i didn't pay attention to this story that much! Been kinda busy lately with all of the end of the school year stuff. **

**Natsume: Why am i hear again...?**

**Me: Like i said, your a favorite character. So suck it up and talk**

**Natsume: *glaring like heck***

**Me: Don't you know that those don't work on me?**

**Iggy: She's right, Max said that when I glare at someone they back away scared, but it does NOTHING to her**

**Me: got THAT right**

**Iggy: By the way, Mykal**

**Me: Yes?**

**Iggy: Why In Sam's Freaking Heck are we here at 6 O'clock in the morning!**

**Me: Wait for it... *checks watch* Ok, 3... 2...1...**

**Fang comes running down stairs.**

**Me: *looks at his face and starts laughing to death* hahahahahah! Got you! I SO GOT YOU!**

**Iggy: *to Fang* What'd she do?**

**Me: I died his ENTIRE wardrobe PINK!**

**Iggy: WHAT! Oh, DUDE! SHE DID get you!**

**Fang:... *Keeps on glaring at Mykal* Havn't you tortured me ENOUGH...?**

**Me: No, i didn't get to yet in this story, i shoud've done this in 'Flock meets Pack'...**

**Iggy: Yeah you shoud've!**

**Natsume:...**

**Me: Anyway, Fang do the disclamer**

**Fang: Grrrrrrr... Mykal doesn't own Maximum Ride OR Gakuen Alice. If she did, She'd make Gakuen Alice be like a REAL bording school so then student's could go home during the holidays.**

**Me: True THAT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Class

Max's Pov:

We followed our new teacher, " Jinno-sensei", to a class room with a big door in front of it.

"Alright before we go in…" He started. "Eat these." He held out three purple-suspicious-looking candies.

I raised an eyebrow. "And these are…?"

"Translation candy." He gruffly explained. "You eat them and can immediately become fluent in a Language that you don't know."

Iggy took one **(Me: how can he even do that?)** and felt it in his hand. "And this will help us… how?"

"It will help you because every student here can only speak Japanese."

Iggy's mouth formed an "oh" and ate it. I gave him a glare which, once again, had no effect on him. Fang and I took one, seeing that nothing bad had happened to him so far, and popped them in our mouths. Surprisingly, it tasted like a strawberry.

Once we were all done with that, Jinno-sensei turned to the door. He was about to open it, when he paused.

"Oh, and one more thing." He looked over his shoulder to us. "I suggest NOT telling anyone about your… Alices… until you get settled in. So when you go to your weekly Ability classes, then you can tell them any Alice that you want them to know about. And also… try not to get in trouble."

I tried to hide a scowl, and not to say "That's TWO things, not one, Mr. Too-Smart-To-Notice-That!" But I just bit my tongue and smiled like an obedient little girl.

He turned again and opened the door. All of a sudden, and big blast of talking, screaming, party bazookas, and other sounds burst out of the room. I think I felt my hair being blown back.

Jinno Hurried in and took a deep breath.

"SILENCE!"

And with that everyone was back in their seats and quiet. Behind me, Iggy whistled. "That was fast; don't wanna get on that guy's bad side."

"Then you better not set off any explosives." I whispered. Fang smirked at his grim face. I then started to notice that we were speaking Japanese. Wow! These candies DO work!

"Now, you pathetic rodents listen up." Jinno ordered. "We have some new students here today, so be one you BEST behavior and be nice! Understand?"

Everyone nodded and there were a few murmurs. Jinno then turned back to us. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

Wow, this guys' GOTTA be the best teacher here…

I walked in first, followed by Iggy who was holding my hand, and Fang brought up the back. I heard some 'ooooh's and 'aaaah's and even some gasps. What? Did they not get that many foreigners here? As we finally walked up to the front Jinno started to say something but was interrupted by a student raising their hand.

"Sensei! Are you sure they're in the right class? They look like high schoolers!"

High schoolers? Really? Well, not that you mention it, we ARE about 5 foot 10 to 6 foot 1, So I guess I couldn't blame them. But Jinno probably thought that they were calling him stupid or something for getting the class wrong, because he started to yell again. It was worse for us because we were right next to him AND we had raptor hearing, so my ears hurt like the time that I popped them badly.

After a few more moments of yelling, Jinno gestured us to introduce ourselves. I, of course, went first.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max…" I started. "I may look 16 but I'm actually 14."

Some murmurs filled the room as Iggy spoke up next.

"I'm Iggy, nice to meet'cha!" He grinned. "And I'm also 14, by the way. But still younger than Max here."

There was a little pause, and everyone looked at Fang. He just stood there, crossing his arms and ignoring the looks that the class gave him. After a while he finally spoke. "Name's Fang, also 14."

If this was one of those Anime shows **(Me: Which, it kinda IS Maxy)** I would have done one of those 'sweatdrop' things. I think the class and Iggy would have also. Well, Fang is never the one to talk all that much let alone about personal info.

"Well…now that THAT'S over…" Jinno coughed. "How about you three sit in the fifth layer in the middle row over there." He pointed to a big open space fit for three people. He probably did that on purpose, since we insisted that we had to stay together as much as possible. The thought of ALL of us being separated again brought back bad memories of Anne and our first real 'school', of course we didn't want THAT event happening again anytime soon.

I grabbed Iggy's hand once again and we started up the stairs to our new seats. But, Fang being Fang, Got in front of me so that I had to sit in the middle between him and Iggy. I rolled my eyes at him, boys. He smirked at me while I slid in the desk, Iggy trailing behind me. All the desks were pew-like, you had to slide into them and sit back against the front of the desk behind you. What is this school, a university?

Turns out that Jinno was not only our homeroom teacher, but the math teacher too; which was kinda scary, whenever a student got the answer wrong or if they weren't paying attention he would electrify them or something like that. But, of course it didn't work on us. Iggy and I PRETENTED to be listening, but Fang just bluntly nodded off, not paying attention at all. And when the teacher dismissed us for lunch, I had to poke him with my pencil just to wake him up.

"Ow! What the heck, Max?" he rubbed his cheek and glared at me. I smirked. "Time to sleepy-head. Or do you NOT want to eat and wait till dinner?"

He grimly stood up and followed me and Iggy out the door to the cafeteria. When we got there, we were stopped by a strange robot in an apron.

"Please come with me…" It said. "We made you meals in the next room, so from now on please go there for them."

It bowed and gestured us to follow it. The Apron-robot led us to a medium sized room with a long table in the center of it. We sat down and they started to bring out food.

* * *

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy's Pov:

"Why are the different divisions in separate building?" Angel asked her new 'sensei' Narumi. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, just think of it as a regular American school system. You have Elementary School, then Middle School, and lastly High School. If they were all in one big building, then it would be too crowded."

"Oh."

"Hey, Narumi-sensei!" Nudge jumped in. "What will our class be like? Will they be nice, mean, snotty, quiet, or awesome? Are there any bullies? If there are, do you think we could put them in their place? Will there be any populare kids? Are they nice or mean? Oh! I hope their nice! That would be so cool to make friends with fellow fashion lovers! Oh, but, it would also be cool to make friends with the unpopular kids too! Maybe the whole CLASS can be nice and we'll all be friends! That would even be awesomer!"

Gazzy grabbed at his ears. "Nudge, 1. Shut up, 2. How about we find out, and 3. I don't think that 'awesomer' is a word."

"So. It sounds cool to me."

While Nudge and Gazzy started to bicker, Narumi just watched and Angel started to read his mind.

_Wow, these are some energetic kids. Yep, they'll fit in. I bet that they'll even get along with Mikan-chan. Well… then again, EVERYONE can get along with her. _

Angel was curious on who this 'Mikan person was' but she decided to wait and find out later.

Finally, they got to a classroom with a sign hanging above it with the letter B.

"Well this is it!" Narumi said cheerfully. "But before we go in, how about I give you guys something helpful."

"Helpful for what?" Gazzy asked, he gave Narumi a suspicious look that Max taught him.

"Understanding and speaking Japanese." He replied. Narumi held out some candies for the three of them. "Eat these, and you can speak Japanese instantly!"

They all took one. He could see how wary they were of it. "If it helps you any, they taste like strawberry's."

The trio shared a look, then popped the strange candy in their mouths.

"Mmmm! Your right! They do!" Angel yelled happily. Nudge agreed with a nod.

"Hey sis." Gazzy started. "You sound funny!"

"No more funny than YOU." Nudge giggled, that's when they noticed they were talking in Japanese.

"Cool!" They all said. Narumi chuckled in amusement. Then he opened the door and beckoned them to follow. When they walked inside the classroom, everything was a mess. Kids were talking, screaming, and laughing; drawings were dancing in the air; one kid was even working on CHEMISTRY at her desk!

"Should we be surprised at this stuff?" Gazzy asked Nudge and Angel in a whisper. The two thought for a minute, then both said. "Na."

Narumi clapped his hands. "Alright kids! Settle down so I can introduce you to some new friends!"

Most of the class settled down and looked to the front, but when the other majority saw the Avian Americans, their curiosity got the better of them and they sat down too. Narumi smiled and spoke up again.

"Guess what! We have new students today!" he looked over to them. "Now, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Angel went first. "Hi, my names Angel. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled her o'so Angelic smile.

"Hi there! I'm Nudge! Well, my real name is Monique, but you can just call me Nudge. Cause that's what my family calls me! And any, it's really nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!" Nudge finished talking when Gazzy pinched her arm.

Then it was Gazzy's turn. "I'm the Gasman! But you can call me Gazzy. I'm Angel's big brother, and a big bomb expert. It's nice ta meet'cha!"

Murmurs filled the room and Angel giggled. _They think that we're weird and out of place here._ She sent that thought to Nudge and Gazzy. They grinned too.

"Alright, since that's done! Every one! Selfstudy for home room!" And with that, Narumi fled through the door leaving the class alone with his substitute.

"W-well, y-you t-three." The sub came up to them. He pointed to a row in the back of the class room and told them that they should sit there. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel walked up the stairs, avoiding the flying drawings and solid music notes, and slid into their desk.

* * *

Mikan's Pov:

I was talking to Anna-chan and Tomo-chan when the new students came in. There were three of them. The tallest one was a black girl with thick Black, rural Hair, and dark-brown eyes; The only boy had Blond-platinum hair, big blue eyes, and a mischievous grin; Then the last girl had curly blond hair, Big blue eyes like the boy, and looked really Angelic. To tell you the truth, they all looked like they could be models or something.

Narumi then clapped his hands and told us to settle down. Tomo-chan and Anna-chan sat back down, and I quickly ran back to my seat next to Natsume. Of course, he had his feet propped up on the desk and his head was covered by one of his Manga. I sighed and quickly turned my attention back to the front when Narumi-sensei started to speak again.

"Guess what! We have new students today!" He smiled at us all. Almost all of us fell out of our seats. I think I even heard Natsume say "No dip, Sherlock." So he WAS paying attention.

Narumi-sensei ignored us and told the new student's to introduce themselves. The Platinum-blond girl went first.

"Hi, my names Angel." She said, with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I heard some boys gasp while she smiled like she was a real Angel. Hm, they don't usually get like that when it a new student.

The other girl went next. And let's just say that, she's a talker…

"Hi there! I'm Nudge! Well, my real name is Monique, but you can just call me Nudge. 'Cause that's what my family calls me! And any, it's really nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!" She looked like she wanted to say more, but the boy pinched her arm and she shut up. All of us in the room were kinda taken aback. I've NEVER met anyone who can talk that much.

Finally, the boy went.

"I'm the Gasman! But you can call me Gazzy." He grinned at all of us. "I'm Angel's big brother, and a big bomb expert. It's nice ta meet'cha!"

The GASMAN? I don't even WANT to know about how he got that name.

After… Gazzy's… introduction, the class started to murmur amongst themselves.

"They're kinda weird." I heard Ruka-Pyon say. I turned to him. "Weird?"

He nodded. "I can guess that their American, But they don't seem like normal kids."

"How so?"

"Well, for one. It seems that they are REALLY tall for their age. The only boy there, Gazzy was it?, looks like he should be in the middle school section, along with the girl, Nudge."

He was right. The more I looked at the new students, Nudge looks like she 15 or so, and Gazzy looks 13. Then Angel looks my age.

"That's not all." Ruka-Pyon kept staring at the new students while they walked up here to get to their desk, assigned to them by the sub because Narumi-sensei ditched, Again.

"What is it?" Natsume spoke up next, pulling the Manga that covered his face, off.

"For some reason, I'm getting some sort of animal vibe from them." He narrowed his eyes. "It's like their part ANIMAL or something."

Part animal?

* * *

**Me: Like it? Then please Review! and if you wan't me to make a fool out of Fang even more, please use reviews to tell me!**

**Iggy: Fang, you might need to keep your guard up at all times**

**Fang:...**

**Me: *evil laughing* Yep, Fang. You'd better**

**Natsume:... Idiots**


End file.
